The Huntress
by Songbird6120
Summary: A poem that depicts the duality of every lioness, the loving mother & the deadly huntress. She is a killer & a provider, yet a protector. This lioness must look after herself & her new cubs. Taking place, in the time when a mother leaves her pride to give birth & raise her cubs past infancy, before they're introduced to the pride. One part song & one part poem this is her story.


_I recently happened upon this poem (if you can really call it that) in an old journal of mine. It had been years since I had read it, upon doing so I realized, "Hey this is better than I remembered! Good job little me!" Projected written date is about 2009-2010. But one thing I did remember was that I had Lion King on the brain when I wrote this. At the time I was going through a TLK fanart/fanfiction obsession that never truly went away. This was also after my attempt in 7th grade at my very first , very juvenile & very predictable TLK fanfic about a lioness named Nambia. It was pretty horrible it embarrasses me even now, eliciting many face-palms, even though only a few of my friends read it & it felt like they were just humoring me anyways, & I don't blame them. This was really the only good outcome from that phase_

_This is not meant to portray any canon or original character of mine, just a generic lioness existing in the over cliche'd circle of life. The majority of this is straight from the humble four pages of my journal. I did however add a stanza & a few lines as I moved it over to a doc. just to spice it up where it felt skimpy. The last stanza is really meant to insert your own personal meaning into if you were the speaker here. I don't fully remember the connotations I intended for it originally but nonetheless, as compared to my life now, it carries new meaning & love I hope it can be the same for you dear reader.  
_

_I hope this is as good as I think it is...tell me what you think. I hope this is also not too off topic for this fandom, if you feel that way please shoot me a discrete & relevant PM, I posed the question after all._

_Enjoy... as always fish-flakes please?_

**_The Huntress_**

Look!

Did you see her?

I bet that you didn't,

True, you might have,

But only for a moment,

A glimmering moment at that,

Her design, only God could conjure up,

The way she stalks the land,

Her land.

Do you see how she moves?

Her form not of this Earth,

The way she melts together,

With the molten midday sun & the golden reeds,

Together an ethereal picture.

Watch how her length dissolves,

Into the land becoming one,

You may think you have a quick eye,

Don't you see?

She let you glimpse her,

She is in her element.

This is where she is meant to be,

Her instinctive drive insatiable,

Nothing can distract her now,

Except for one thing only...

The cry, a small innocent cry,

The cry of her first litter of cubs.

They are who she hunts for,

She no longer has only herself to sustain,

They are what drives her on,

The need to be precise,

Ever pressing on her,

Watch her, my lovely,

See how she moves,

With the land,

Never! against it.

Her fore-mothers,

Have been stalking these lands,

Since the beginning of time,

Do you see how the reeds move?

They dance about her,

As if urging her onward.

Away! her powerful body,

Gone in a fleeting moment.

Her limbs stride with the force of the raging river,

Her paws pound into the trodden dirt,

Just as the wildebeest stampede,

Punching her force down into the earth,

Along with the rhythmic pulsing of her heart,

Her body screams at her to close the gap,

And she does.

She captures her prey,

It is completely at her will,

Her eyes then gaze,

Up towards the sun.

As if thanking Mother Earth,

For her gift to her.

In an instance its breath,

Gone...lost to the wind.

Only the shell of its ka remains.

The life milk it will give her,

Will keep her cubs alive,

For another day at least.

The Earth Mother has blessed her,

She smiles upon her daughter,

Her rays warm the mother's ka in return.

One day in the future,

She knows that she & her pride sisters,

Will teach her two daughters this ancient art.

But until that day,

The eternal cycle will continue,

The struggle between hunter & prey,

The weak & the strong.

She finishes her earned prize,

With a full stomach,

As well as a light heart,

Travels on fleet paws to her cubs,

Her den secluded in foliage,

The scent of new life,

Still hangs wistfully in the air.

One by one, three pairs of eyes look her way,

Love fills her heart,

She lies with them,

As they flock & gamble clumsily to her side.

Purring escapes her throat,

Kissing each one tenderly,

She thinks to herself,

"Oh, how the pride shall love you, but never as much as I do."

They purr back to her,

They snuggle close to her warm comforting body,

No, this is where she belongs.

The following morning,

The crimson sun creeps into the sky,

As if whispering to every living thing,

"Awake! my child."

The mother gazes to the new sun,

"Today is the day."

She rouses & gathers her cubs,

And begins to head north,

A tiring journey,

But this one is well worth it.

By sunset she is home,

She can just barely see them,

They catch her familiar scent & heads rise.

With guttural roars,

They call to her,

"Welcome home sister!'

She roars back to them,

And her eyes fill with tears,

Her cubs give her a questioning look,

She nudges them forward,

But they hesitate,

As the whole of the pride gets to their feet.

A single noble roar sounds,

Not one of anger & aggression,

But one of a loving welcoming that beckons.

She gazes down at her cubs,

"Your Father calls to you."

She tells them in a low & motherly voice,

They then run, without hesitance.

...

I look, I see the love filled tears,

That fall to the earth,

And I know that love,

That love is strong,

pure,

and indispensable,

Except mine is different...

Mine is for you,

My One & Only!


End file.
